Every Song A Memory
by greeneyes82888
Summary: Different songs that I think capture certain aspects of the relationship between Edward and Winry. Contains songs for Conqueror of Shambala, the manga/Brotherhood, and maybe some AU just to spice things up a bit. I suck at summaries. Enjoy! Rated M mostly for Ed's mouth, but also for possible adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this! This is my first fan fiction, so please be helpful with your reviews. I won't hold you up, so I'll get through the boring disclaimers and let you get to it. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters therein. I also do not own the song in this chapter, "_Come Wake Me Up"_. That belongs to Rascal Flatts._

_This chapter is set after the events of Conqueror of Shambala._

**_Come Wake Me Up_**

Winry sat on her bed, gazing blankly at a bottle of whiskey in her hand, the last dying rays of sunlight coming through her window. Normally, a few big gulps of the spirit was all it took to get him off of her mind, but tonight was proving more difficult. He and his little brother had both been gone for five years now, and while she missed them both, her feelings for Edward Elric were far more different. Every year, on the anniversary of the day they traveled to the other side of the gate, she drank heavily, trying to silence the screaming of her soul. God, how she missed that idiot.

It was easy to be mad at him for leaving her again, the emotion momentarily pushing her love for him aside, but right now she was too exhausted to fight. So instead, as she did every year when the alcohol didn't work, she let her memories of him sink in, the pain coming back one-hundred fold, cutting open the emotional scars to bleed anew. Her tears flowed as she remembered their last real moment together, her arms thrown around him in an embrace so tight it was amazing she hadn't injured him, the young man blushing at the contact. As the memory progressed, she heard his voice and turned up the radio, hoping to drown it out. The effort was completely useless.

His voice broke her harder than the sight of him, his gentle voice telling her to please put down the bottle, that he wasn't worth the anguish she was putting herself through, so she set it down and put her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. She tried to imagine what he was doing right now. Probably laying in a cozy bed dreaming of alchemy, a girl in the bed with him and Alphonse down the hall. But where ever he was or what he was doing, she was certain she wasn't on his mind at all. All she wanted right now was for both of them to come running up the hill to her house, Alphonse left in the dust as his older brother raced ahead to see her.

And despite what her grandmother, neighbors, and people in town told her, the whole "time heals everything" saying was complete bullshit. It wasn't healing anything.

_I know that you can't hear me, but Ed, I need you to save me tonight._

Winry laid down, pulling his red coat that the military had given her as his next of kin up to her chin, burying her face into the fabric and inhaling deeply. She had worked hard to keep it smelling like him, washing it in the same detergent and lightly spraying it with a bottle of cologne she had bought for him one year. She laid in the flames of her grief, hoping and praying that she was dreaming and that he would be home in the morning. She closed her eyes tightly, clutching the coat closer to her body, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Please, come wake me up._

* * *

_Well, what'd you think? Not too horrible, right? Please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's song number two! Enjoy! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or "_The Very Thought of You"_. This song belongs to the one and only Vic Mignogna!_

_**The Very Thought of You**_

All it ever took now was a thought of her and the young alchemist could be reduced to a useless of puddle of flesh and metal. Sure, when he was with Alphonse or that damn Colonel Bastard he tried not to show any reaction to any mention of her name, but his attempts at nonchalance were betrayed by an aversion of the eyes, a light pink stain to his cheeks, or sometimes an outright denial. And those were just the noticeable reactions. But when he was alone, the thought of seeing her was enough to make him smile. Hell, sometimes he even thought about smashing his auto-mail just so he go home to see her, even though that would mean being greeted with her ever handy wrench, but he wasn't that much of an asshole.

With the smile came the increase in his heart rate, the muscle trying to seemingly jump right out of his throat. Somehow, without ever even trying, she managed to take him back to a much simpler time where he wasn't in the military and Tricia Elric was still alive, and she made him forget, for just a few seconds that it was now up to him to save the country. When she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling like sapphires in the sunlight, his knees would grow wobbly and his throat would dry up. No wonder he had a difficult time confessing his feelings for her. Whenever he tried, his big mouth usually screwed it up for him, getting him into massive amounts of trouble.

If he thought about her, especially when he was completely alone, he still had her for company. The scientist in him reasoned that everything he felt when he thought of her were all signs of love, a feeling towards his mechanic that he couldn't even talk about, much less think about consciously. But, if that were true, then the only thing he could really hope for was that she would one day feel the same for him. But, knowing his luck, it might as well be another pipe dream, like finding another way to make the Philosopher's Stone. Even so, he wouldn't give up.

Not on saving the country, getting his and his brother's original bodies back, or the idea that one day he and his pretty blond mechanic could be together.

* * *

_Whew, number two down! Ed might be a little OC, but I hope it worked for everyone. As always, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Song three coming up! You guys know the drill by now. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or _"Kissed You Goodnight"_. Song credit goes to the band Gloriana! Enjoy!_

_**Kissed You Goodnight**_

The night had gone wonderfully. They had gone to town to see a movie at the new theater that had opened a few weeks prior and they had both been enthralled. The walk home had been filled with a companionable silence, no words needing to be spoken between the two. What more could be said about your life when you shared a home with your date, your best friend since you were both in diapers? They both walked up the stairs of the old house quietly, being careful not to wake Pinako or Alphonse.

"Damn." Edward muttered, having pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "Midnight. I hope they didn't wait up too long."

"Probably not." Winry replied as she unlocked the door and opened it, both teenagers walking in and hanging up their coats. "They both probably went to bed around ten-thirty."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Ed. Thank you for taking me out."

The smile she gave him was breathtaking, her blue eyes seeming to light up the room.

"No problem." he mumbled in reply as they walked up the stairs to their rooms. "It was fun."

Her smile turned bashful as a blush stained her cheeks, causing a surge of pride in the young man.

_OK, the date went well. Now seal the deal. Kiss her._

Winry felt Edward's gaze on her and she looked at him, her eyes widening when she got a good look at him. His golden gaze was molten, causing a pleasant heat to settle in her stomach as she hesitantly took a step closer to him, her heart racing.

_She wants it, man! Kiss her! Pin her against a wall! Just do something!_

Edward watched with a sense of fear as Winry's eyes half closed and she slowly raised onto her tiptoes. Yeah, he wanted to kiss her, but this was a huge step in their relationship. What if he sucked? She would hate him forever! So he did the only logical thing he could think of; he panicked.

"Goodnight, Winry!" he almost yelled, turning to his right and heading to his room, barely hearing her say "goodnight" in return.

Winry went into her room and fell against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor.

_Why wouldn't he kiss me? Does he not like me? Is it someone else? I bet it's Nelly, the slut._

She didn't know how she would handle it if he was interested in someone else. She'd already danced herself over the edge and was free falling into the sea of her own emotions.

_Please don't go to bed_, she prayed as tears silently streamed down her face.

_Way to be an idiot, Ed._

He had been an idiot. But he couldn't kiss her without losing control and doing something that Winry might regret later.

_Be a man and go kiss her, dammit!_

Before he could think better of it, he turned around just inside his bedroom door and strode with a new found resolve back to Winry's bedroom door, but before he could even raise his hand to knock, Winry turned the doorknob and almost flung the door open, her eyes wide with shock. That's when he noticed the tears on her cheeks and eye lashes.

_Fuck it._

"Ed?"

He stepped forward and sank his hands into the beautiful soft hair at the base of her skull as he captured her mouth with an almost hungry urgency. Winry wrapped her arms around his lean waist as the kiss turned more gentle and sweet, Edward's hands untangling themselves from her hair to caress her face and brush his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping her tears away. They broke apart after a few moments, idiotic grins on both of their faces. Gathering her courage, Winry opened her eyes and spoke.

"You wanna take this into my room?"

Winry took his hand into hers as his face took on a look of shock, the mechanic leading him into her room and shutting the door.

Oh yeah. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

_So this one was a little longer than the last two, but hopefully it turned out well. As always, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, again! Time for number four! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any character mentioned in this particular piece, nor do I own _"Tonight I Wanna Cry"_ by Keith Urban. Enjoy!_

_**Tonight I Wanna Cry**_

He sat in his flat alone, a bottle of gin and an empty glass in front of him on the table and the radio playing softly in the background. He'd been alone a lot lately since Alphonse and Noah had become closer and gone out on the town every night for the last week. The room was dark, car headlights randomly and briefly casting light into the room. But he only got this bad when he thought of her, about every possibility of what they could have had together, and with every scenario he took a drink, hoping to numb the pain. He was good and drunk when "I'll Be Seeing You" began to play softly on the radio.

The song was in stark contrast to how he felt right now, causing him to take another drink. He and Alphonse had been working tirelessly to find a way back home with no success so far. Now he wasn't so sure when he would see his sweetheart- a term Noah continually used to describe his mechanic that he had begun to enjoy the sound of- or if he would ever again be able to smell the scent of grease and lilac on her skin. Against his will, his mind conjured an image of her hunched over a new auto-mail leg, a beautiful golden eyed toddler running into the room followed by a slightly older version of himself. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye at the image before he wiped it away.

He'd always prided himself in his strength and self-control and he'd never been one to show his weaker emotions, always trying to keep them in check. But now he was drunk enough to drop his defenses and let every repressed emotion rip through him, the sting of new tears burning his eyes as every wall he had built in his life crumbled away.

_Fuck my pride. Just for tonight, I want to cry._

Taking one last drink, Edward laid his head down on his folded arms and allowed the long overdue tears for his loss, the first tears he'd cried since he had bonded his brother's soul to that suit of armor, to fall like the rain that was beginning to come down outside of the window.

* * *

_Well, how'd you like it? I know that we never really see any kind of relationship between Al or Noah after they arrive on the other side of the Gate, nor do they mention if they tried to find a way back home, but I like to think that Al would eventually developed feelings for Noah and that the boys would have exhausted every single option to get back to their friends in Amestris._

_ So as always, please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So here's number five. As usual, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or _"Home"_ by Chris Daughtry._

_**Home**_

He would never be able to accurately describe his emotions as the yellow house on the hill came into view. The only one he could completely identify was relief. Their journey was finally over and they were finally coming home. And even as they walked closer to the house, the distance seemed to increase, like fate was trying to screw with them one last time and keep the two young men away from the ones who made them feel like they belonged somewhere. Edward's heart sped up as they drew nearer, an offhand comment from Alphonse bringing the pretty blond woman waiting on them into his mind. No matter how wrongly he had treated her, shoved her away to keep her safe, or smashed her precious auto-mail, she always gave him another shot to make everything right, even though he never felt worthy of it. And as she walked out of her house onto the porch upon hearing her dog raising hell at their approach, his mouth went dry as a smile spread across his face. He even laughed as she flew at him and his brother, tackling them both to the ground and embracing them.

"You dummies! Welcome home!" she had said through the happy tears he had promised to cause.

_Home. We're finally home where we belong._

And as he looked into her eyes, he realized that the love he saw shining there only for him would be enough to make him want to stay by her side.

* * *

_I've always loved this song and thought it described how he might feel about coming back home. So as always, please review and tell me what you thought of it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Number six coming up! As usual, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or _"Crazy Girl"_ by Eli Young Band. Enjoy!_

**_Crazy Girl_**

Well, now he'd gone and done it.

They had gotten into another argument over something very trivial, now that he thought about it, which had managed to escalate into an even larger fight and in a fit of anger he had stormed out of the house, causing his new bride to cry. He didn't know why he did it, but tonight he felt the need to walk away and let them both cool off before more things were yelled in anger and hurt the other party.

When he walked back in, she was sitting in a chair at the table, sobbing. As Edward walked closer, Winry looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"What? You got anything else to say?" she asked defiantly.

For an answer, he simply knelt in front of her and hugged her around her waist, his head resting on her chest.

"You crazy girl. You know I love you and there is no way in hell I'm going to walk out that door and never come back. I know for most of our lives all I've done is be a massive idiot, but the smartest thing I've done is being with you."

"You promise you'll never leave me?" she asked, sniffling quietly.

"I promise."

"Good." she replied quietly, a slight smile on her lips.

"Have I told you recently that I love you like crazy?"

"Not in the last hour, no." Winry grinned. "But, I love you, too."

* * *

_And there it is! As always, please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is a day late than I like to have it posted, but it had to go through some last minute editing. As usual, I own nothing in this chapter. The song is _"Mine Would Be You"_ by Blake Shelton. Enjoy!_

**_Mine Would Be You_**

If you asked who came to her mind, no matter the memory, she would give you the same answer.

Her best times, like every breakthrough auto-mail design and trips to the Spring Sheep Festival

Her guilty pleasure that no one would every know about, especially him.

The one person she could always run to, no matter the time or circumstance, like when Den had gotten her leg caught in an old bear trap and needed to have it amputated.

The craziest things she'd ever done in her whole life, like becoming an auto-mail engineer at only nine years old or delivering a baby.

He was the driving force behind everything she did, from getting up in the morning to making auto-mail limbs, her inspiration. But with every good memory and chapter that made up her life story, there were ones that hurt to remember.

Like getting the news that her parents weren't going to come home. The worst was the memory of his blond hair and tall frame on top of that giant flying machine beside his brother and Colonel Mustang, together like they'd been all of their lives, vanishing from their country as they were taken to the other side of the gate, daylight breaking through all of the smoke caused by the fight. She should have run after him as he walked away, yelling something, anything, to make him want to stay there with her, both taking part in what would have surely been the greatest love story ever witnessed in Amestris. And, hopefully, he was trying to figure out a way to come back home.

He was the only person she would rather die than lose.

Him.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_And there it is. I hope it turned out ok for everyone. As always, please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_And welcome to another chapter! I would like to start off by thanking whimsicalMedely for adding this story to her favorites. I'll try to not let you down in the coming chapters. As usual, I don't own Ed, Winry or the rest of the cast and I don't own _"I Don't Dance"_ by Lee Brice. Yes, I love country music. Enjoy!_

_**I Don't**** Dance**_

Edward Elric could tell you for a fact what type of man he was and wasn't. He could admit to being hot headed, particularly when teased about his height. He could also admit to being a little arrogant, loud, and none to happy to stay in one place for too long, believing himself to not be the kind that ever settled down. But he would proudly tell you that he was loyal to a fault, going above and beyond for his friends and family, if you didn't really expect him to include his father. He would boast about his knowledge and skill in alchemy, which made most people bored to tears.

He wasn't an overly romantic individual, sweet words and romantic gestures difficult for him to really get across. He was a man of action, one who burst into a situation head first and then stopped in the thick of it to really think about a plan that he hadn't considered before. So it came as a surprise when he walked into the kitchen of Winry Rockbell's yellow house to see her in the kitchen, humming to herself with her eyes closed as she waltzed around the room, and without thinking stepped up as she was getting ready to pass him and gently took her right hand in his left one, his right arm slipping around her waist and pulling her close as her free hand landed perfectly on his shoulder. Her eyes shot open in shock, relaxing a little as she smiled lovingly at him and continued humming. Edward led her around the kitchen with ease, something that took him by surprise.

This type of thing wasn't his style, falling into the romantic gesture category of actions that he believed himself to be incapable of. But, for the pretty blond in his arms he was willing to be and do anything just to see her smile.

Even if that meant performing a romantic gesture like dancing with the love of his life.

* * *

_I hope that worked out fairly well. Lord knows I don't ever imagine Ed dancing with or for anyone but Winry every now and again. As always, please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, again, everyone! Here's number nine! I'm sure y'all know my usual disclaimer by now so I'll skip it. Enjoy!_

_**Night Train**_

He'd been thinking about her all day, waiting somewhat patiently for her to be done with her work and clients for the day, and before he knew it, the sun was beginning to set, a small, bright sliver of light dying behind the distant mountains. He stood as her last client, an older gentleman who had lost his hand in an accident with farming equipment, opened the door and put on his coat and hat as the young blond mechanic followed him out of her exam room.

"Alright, Mr. Harlen, please remember to come back in a couple of weeks so I can check the gears and joints in your hand."

Mr. Harlen smiled and nodded as she went over the care routine she had recited whenever the former state alchemist waiting on her had left their hometown after a tune up. It was nice to not hear it directed at himself for a change. When Mr. Harlen left, directing a nod and a "Have a nice evening, Edward." in his direction, Winry turned her attention to the young man standing by the window.

"Have you been waiting on me all day, Ed?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, I have. I wanted to do something with you when you were finished."

"Well, it's getting pretty late to do much of anything."

"That's fine. It's perfect, actually." he smiled, gesturing to a basket beside the chair he had been occupying. "I've already packed what we'll need."

"Well, OK, I guess." she conceded, taking her work apron off and hanging it on the door knob.

Edward grabbed her hand and they both walked downstairs, grabbing their jackets and heading out the door. It was already getting dark as they walked towards a distant hill that overlooked the train tracks that came from East City. A full moon and hundreds of millions of stars became visible, lighting the way for the young couple.

"So what's in the basket, Ed?"

"A blanket and a thermos of coffee to keep us warm."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he replied, giving her a playful smirk.

When they were one-hundred yards from the base of the hill, they both heard a train whistle in the distance, no doubt delivering a small number of travelers, the last group of the day. Edward yanked on Winry's hand as he sped up.

"Come on, Win! It's getting closer!"

She laughed as they both broke into a run to make it to the top of the hill. He set down the basket, pulling the blanket out and laying it out on the ground, followed by the thermos. They both sat down on the blanket and he poured the first cup of coffee for her, watching as she took a careful sip of the warm liquid.

"This coffee is really good, Ed. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat and watched as the train began to pass them and Winry leaned into Edward's right shoulder as he drank his share of the coffee, slipping his right arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"I hope it's going to take this one awhile to end tonight." she whispered quietly.

"Me, too." he whispered back, looking down at the top of her head and kissing it gently.

She looked up at him and smiled before he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, the cold and coffee forgotten as they both laid down on the blanket, their increasingly rapid breathing, soft moans, and the boxcars on the steel tracks the only sounds to fill the quiet of the night.

* * *

_And there it is! Longer than normal, but that's ok! I would like to thank **Hawken** and **whimsicalMedely** for their reviews on these chapters and I will definitely use **whimsicalMedely**'s suggestion for a chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's number ten! If you want to hear the song for this one it's called _"'Til I Hear You Sing" _by Ramin Karimloo from the _"Love Never Dies"_ soundtrack. It's a really lovely song so check it out if you get the chance. Enjoy!_

_**'Til I Hear You Sing**_

It was all starting to blend together at this point. The day would start and it would end, time slowly crawling by, the moments that made up time creeping away. Weeks turned into months, the seasons flying, each new day slowly crumbling his hope that she would somehow, miraculously walk through the front door. Sometimes, in the total darkness of his room, he would dream of her, dream of holding her close and not letting go, only to wake in the middle of the night holding the empty air. Years came and went this way, each causing the young man to ache deep in his soul.

Her voice, so pure and sweet, would still tease at his ears, causing his heart to race as he would spin around, desperate to see her but met with disappointment when her voice faded away and she wasn't behind him. Without her, there was no sense in hoping or dreaming for a normal life. Still, he wouldn't be able to sleep, his broken soul unable to feel completely whole as he counted the days until he could see her again.

* * *

_So this one was super short, but it's amazing what can be said in a couple paragraphs. As always, please review! See ya next week, everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Good news, everyone! Chapter eleven is up, and the idea for this one came as a suggestion by **whimsicalMedely**. Y'all know the routine, so enjoy!_

_**Drops of Jupiter**_

She honestly couldn't believe they were back. Well, she could, but it was hard to wrap her head around the fact that they wouldn't be leaving again, at least not any time soon. And she couldn't help but notice how much they had both changed, especially Edward. He was more relaxed, talking more to her and Pinako, and his stride was more confident, the graceful, fluid lope of a man who knew he had just saved the country, if not the world. But with everything that changed about him there were some things that never would.

He still sparred with Alphonse to help keep the young boy in shape, but the music they would occasionally listen to while doing so took on a more classical feel instead of the noise that he called music. Some of the changes were very welcomed, but everything he had done, seen, and changed had her concerned. Would he think of her as boring, uncultured in the ways of the world? And there was only one that caused that big of a change in a young man, and it wasn't saving the world; it was a young woman. So one night, shortly before dinner, she pulled him inside her workshop as he was going into the living room to read.

"Winry? What's up?"

Winry worried her lower lip with her teeth and wrung her hands, suddenly nervous about what she wanted to ask.

"Winry? You OK?"

"Did you miss me, Ed?" she whispered.

"Huh?" he responded, truly puzzled.

She looked down at her hands, a light blush staining her face as she continued.

"Well, it's just that you've changed so much and usually that big of a change means that there's someone special in your life. So did you find someone while you were gone? Is she pretty?" she stopped, her voice small. When had she turned into such a girl?

Edward was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes"

Winry's face fell as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh. What's she like?"

"Well, she's shorter than me. She's temperamental, but caring. She's nerdy in her own way. She's got hair the color hay and eyes the color of the summer sky. And her hands are soft, but scarred and calloused in some places. They've done the most amazing things I've ever seen, Winry."

Winry kept her eyes trained on the ground and her mouth hung open as she pieced everything he had said together.

_It couldn't be. Could it?_

"What have they done, Ed?" she whispered softly.

"They've given life to people." he responded just as gently, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "They've helped give birth to a baby and given me a new set of limbs to help me on my journey. She swept me off of my feet without even trying, like a powerful gust of wind. She's the one person, other than Alphonse, that I can't imagine living without. Wanna know who she is?" he asked the question with a smile on his face.

Before Winry could open her mouth with a response, Edward stepped forward just a step and raised her face to look up at him.

"I'll give you a big hint." he murmured before crashing his lips to hers, Winry's eyes remaining wide as his lips slid against hers.

Just as her eyes closed, Alphonse opened the door, giving the two a knowing smirk as they broke apart quickly.

"Dinner is ready, you two. Quit kissing in here and come get washed up."

When Edward didn't sputter a protest, Winry was pleasantly shocked. Edward Elric had really changed, growing up in more than just height.

That had to be the best change of all.

* * *

_I hope this turned out alright. Much thanks to both **whimsicalMedely** and **ashleykitty** for their very kind reviews and to **Nickolasius-the-Conqueror** and **SpottedFreak** for following and adding this story to their favorite list. Until next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi, everyone! Almost thought I wouldn't be able to get this up today since my laptop likes to go out to lunch every day right around 12 noon, but luckily it decided to clock back in before I had to leave for work. So here's number twelve! Enjoy!_

_**Crazy**_

Many people in the small town of Resembool believed that some things just didn't go together; fire and ice, cats and dogs, pickles and chocolate, and Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. And who could really blame them? Edward had a short fuse and Winry's fury was strong enough to rival her partner's. But no one could deny that the two had a love that was all consuming, a love that wouldn't allow them to breathe or sleep without the other. To the people of Resembool, the pair had lost their minds.

But, to the couple, that was perfectly fine with them. Their love wasn't easy, and they didn't want it that way. Easy was boring and predictable. They knew love couldn't be dictated and controlled. And if everyone in town had to be honest, Edward and Winry were a couple to look up to in their relationship.

They were endlessly devoted to each other, a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand when needed, even if it was more than likely attached to a wrench. But, still, the pair were both crazy. And that was just the way they liked it.

* * *

_Good Lord this was pretty short! Almost felt tempted to throw a short Ed joke in there, but the poor guy's had enough of that so I left him alone. I would like to thank **Nickolasius-the-Conqueror**, **whimsicalMedely**, and __**neotokyogirl17** for their wonderful reviews and **CallMeConstance **for following the story! I will strive to continue the hard work! Until next time, everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13

_So, today's song came as a suggestion from **neotokyogirl17**. It is "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey. Y'all know the usual disclaimer. Enjoy!_

_**Young**** and Beautiful**_

He'd seen everything, done everything, there was to be seen and done in his short eighteen years of life than most people had the chance to do in their entire lifetime. Thank the military for that one. He'd known people of every race, creed, age, and religion in his travels and had beheld many beautiful sights, but none held a candle to the girl sleeping beside him. She was absolutely breathtaking, more stunning than any sunrise and sunset he had ever seen. But it was more than just her looks that made her beautiful.

Sure, her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue that rivaled a clear summer sky, her hair the color of the sun, skin like alabaster and don't even get him started on her breasts. But the most beautiful thing about her was her spirit, the way those blue eyes would seem to burn when she was pissed off, her blond hair looking like it was being blown about by the force of her fury. Her skin would flush when she was angry or embarrassed, giving her body a beautiful glow that wouldn't dissipate for almost an hour. Her soul was electric, capable of stunning anyone who came too close and lighting up the world with its presence.

It was in this light in which he held her that made Edward Elric sure that no matter how old or wrinkled she became, even if she looked like her grandmother, her spirit and inner fire would always keep her young and beautiful in his eyes.

* * *

_I hope that this captured the song well._

_**whimsicalMedely**, I will absolutely try and write up a story for the song you suggested. Thank you for the suggestion!_

_Until next update, have a good week, everyone!_


End file.
